


Dan's Enema

by twentyonetwinks



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Phan, danandphil - Fandom, danhowell - Fandom, danielhowell - Fandom, philiplester, philisnotonfire, phillester - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Rape, Underage - Freeform, dan!sub, danbottom, enema, noncon, phil!dom, philtops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 16:16:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11672649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twentyonetwinks/pseuds/twentyonetwinks
Summary: more phan non-con, i wrote this exact one with Brandon/Jude and switched the names because why not. its pretty messed up and gross but not as bad at the hat fic





	Dan's Enema

"You look a little nervous." Phil chuckles at Dan, kneeling in the bathtub fully exposed.  
Phil is at the sink filling up a 1 gallon enema bag with warm water.  
"I know you've been sad lately, but maybe this will clear those emotions and help you."  
"Fuck you." Dan manages to get out. He has learned not to talk back to Phil, but sometimes he lets things slip.  
"That wasn't very nice, I'd be nice to the guy with the hose." Phil says sternly.  
"I-I'm sorry." Dan replies feeling a small amount of regret.  
That regret grows even bigger when he hears Phil walk over to the bathtub.  
"I'm not going to use lube because the nozzle will fall out, so I wouldn't tense up that much." He says before attaching the bag to a hook on the wall. Then he shows Dan the tip of the hose. The nozzle wasn't as small as regular ones. It was 6 inches long, and thicker.  
"I bought this tip separately, the original one was too thin and short for my liking, and I wanted to see this go up your ass farther."  
Dan turned his head away, eyes tearing up. He's taken Phil's middle finger many times, but this was longer, and he's never had an enema before, always thought that Phil was just trying to scare him. But now it's happening.  
Phil moved the hose over to Dan's hole, teasing him by circling it around before pushing in slightly, it was in about half an inch now.  
Dan tensed up, he knew that it was a bad idea but he couldn't help it.  
"5 and a half more inches to go baby." Phil says as a smile forms on his face.  
"Phil go s-slow p-please." Dan was scared.  
"That wouldn't be any fun now would it." He replies.  
He starts to slide the nozzle in farther, it was pretty tough without the slippery help of lube, but he just kept pushing. It made its way up about an inch and a half before Phil spoke again.  
"God Dan, it still amazes me that no matter how much practice we put into stretching you out, you're hole always goes back to its tight size."  
Dan has tears falling down his cheek by now. The hard plastic tip hurt him so bad, it felt like every push was tearing his insides.   
Phil continues to force the enema nozzle up Dan's butt and finally, he stops.  
"There we go, that wasn't too bad now was it?"  
Dan didn't reply. Of course it was bad. He can feel the nozzle all the way up inside him, every last inch is full of pain.  
"Now for the part we've both been waiting for. Open wide, as if you had a choice." Phil laughs.  
Dan flinches as he feels the first stream of water going up in him. It was such a strange and uncomfortable feeling. Phil started rubbing Dan's asshole which made it twitch, that always turns Phil on for some reason. Then he switched to squeezing Dan's cheeks, they were still red from the spanking he received earlier.  
"P-Phil my stomach h-hurts." Dan is crying now.  
"That'll happen, and it'll get a lot worse, you've only taken half of the bag. Just keep breathing my love." Phil says.  
A few more minutes pass and Dan crying is becoming louder and louder. Phil feels Dan's stomach.   
"Your belly is descended so much, you look pregnant! Only a little bit more and then you'll be done. You're doing so well baby I love seeing you like this."  
Dan cannot reply between his whines and cries, he just puts his head between his hands and waits for this hell to be over.  
After a minute or so, the bag is empty.  
"I'm going to remove the nozzle now and replace it with my finger, don't let any of the water go!" Phil orders Dan.  
He slowly pulls the nozzle out and then quickly shoves his finger up Dan's ass to prevent any water from coming out.  
"Stand up now, and step out of the tub." He orders him again.  
Dan struggles to stand up but manages to do as he was told. He steps out of the bathtub with a cry and tries to stand perfectly still without releasing all over himself and Phil.  
"This is so hot, Dan. My finger is the only thing keeping you from going to the bathroom all over the floor. Let me take a picture so I can remember this forever."  
Dan flinches when he sees the flash go off behind him, this is so humiliating. Little did he know it was about to get much worse.  
"Phil I-I have to go..now...please!" he cries out.  
"Alright baby, I guess you've held it enough for your first time, walk over to the toilet."  
Dan does as he's told and walks over with Phil's finger still tightly lodged up his asshole.  
"Squat over the seat, I'm going to remove my finger and when I say, you can release."   
"Y-you're gonna watch me?!" Dan exclaims.  
"Well of course I am, it's the best part. I wouldn't have put in this much work to not watch you." Phil replies.  
He slowly removes his finger. Dan clenches up as hard as he can to not let anything go. His whole body is stiff and focused on keeping all of the liquid inside.  
"I-I can't hold it anymore!" Dan finally yells.  
"Okay, go ahead and push."   
It was the most beautiful sight Phil has ever seen. All of the brown liquid spilling out of Dan's butt as he's squatting over the toilet, completely humiliated. He took a few pictures to document, and that makes it even more embarrassing. Dan is crying again, but feels a whole lot better without all of the pressure in his stomach.  
"Is it all out?" Phil asks after a few minutes of Dan pushing.  
"I think so." he replies, his head down so Phil can't see the look on his face.  
"Good job, you were such a good boy for me today. Go get dressed and get ready for bed."  
"Thank you Phil." Dan reluctantly says. Phil told him that after every session they do, Dan has to thank him or he will be punished. It's such a simple thing, but it's what hurts Dan the most. He waddles back to his room, feeling very empty physically but also mentally, and collapses down into his bed, wondering when this nightmare will end.


End file.
